Silver Oasis
by Fluffydude41
Summary: Finding an peaceful place for a future with your long distance girlfriend is kinda difficult. But Percy is definitely trying. Based off real-life events, so please don't judge too harshly /.\ OOC, but oh well.


**A/N: this is really OOC, so live with it. I felt like writing it, I have no homework today, so yeah.  
>I hope all of you are doing well though! :D<strong>

Percy was epically bored. His girlfriend hadn't responded to his text message yet, and he had no idea why, seeing as she lived in some small town all the way up in Ohio.

He was listening to Ballroom Blitz by Sweet on a loop on Spotify to try and make reading chapter 13 out of his AP World History at least remotely entertaining.

It wasn't working.

He sighed exasperatedly, running a shaking hand through his raven hair while reading about Imperial Japan, wishing he could just cuddle his girlfriend for the first time.

"Honestly," he said under his breath, "what's so bad about dating a 14 year old freshman? Nothing. Except when you live in Fort Worth, Texas and she lives in fucking Miamisburg, Ohio."

Yeah. Life was cruel.

So, there he was, checking his phone at the end of every paragraph to see if Annabeth had texted him back, reading on the couch with Brian Conolly singing about a guy being high in the middle of a ballroom full of whores and people partying.

In a lame and half-assed attempt to spice things up, he started singing along under his breath a bit after the song started.

"I see a man in the back,  
>As a matter of fact, his eyes are as <em>red<em> as the _sun_.  
>And a girl in the corner, let no one ignore her.<br>Cause she thinks _she's_ the passionate one.

_Ohhhhhh_, _YEAH_, it was like lightning…"

And then he started rocking out, jumping up to his feet and disconnecting his earbuds from his tablet, and started doing crazy movements that he called dancing as the song kept going.

_Everybody was frightening  
>And the music was soothing<br>And they all started groooooving  
>Yeaaaaahhh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>

_And the man at the back said  
>Everyone attack! and it turned into a ballroom blitz<br>And the girl in the corner said  
>Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz.<em>

_Ballroom blitz._

"Percy!" he heard from his mom's room, no doubt her shrieking at him, and he immediately laid back down on the couch and reconnected his earbuds.

"Sorry, Mom! Just…really got into it!"

"Yeah? Well, _really get into_ reading that chapter for your quiz tomorrow."

"Okay!" he yelled back, and continued singing along under his breath while reading. And then, on page 301, he saw it.

"…including the Golden and Silver Pavilions that Ashikaga shoguns had built in Kyoto (Figure 13.7)."

He looked to the right of the paragraph and saw the picture of the Golden Pavilion, and his eyes widened.

Now, he was no architecture nerd, but he really loved art. And the Golden Pavilion in Japan definitely a work of art. Completely intrigued by a building he'd never see, he read the note underneath it.

_The Golden Pavilion (or Kinkakuji) is one of the great architectural treasures of the age of the warring houses in Japan._

The he remembered reading about a _Silver_ Pavilion, but there was no picture. The golden one was too bright for his taste, he had always liked darker colors. So he went on Google on searched up images of the Silver Pavilion.

His phone went off, but he'd see it later. He wanted to see the Silver Pavilion right now.

When the first few images pulled up, he loved it immediately. It was in a remote location, reflected in a large pond so clean it was more like a mirror. He was immediately jealous of who ever had lived there in the 15the century. He wished he could live there.

He unlocked his phone and saw

My Same Difference:  
>*shrugs* I don't know. Maybe.<p>

He chuckled and typed:  
>*grins wide* babe, you have got to look up the Silver Pavilion on Google right now. It's amazing.<p>

She didn't respond until a few minutes later:  
>*smiles* it's great, love.<p>

*grins wider* it's breathtaking. I wish could live there.

*chuckles* of course you do. Although, I like water falling houses as well. *grins*

He noticed his 4G had turned on, so he waited until the picture showed up and he saw a beautiful modern house with a waterfall underneath it.

He responded:  
>Hm. Definitely cool. *grins* we can get a water falling Silver Pavilion. Anything for you, baby.<p>

*blushes and mumbles* you'd give me the universe if you could.

*chuckles* I would, but isn't mine to give, dear.

He saved a picture of the Silver Pavilion to his tablet, and he set it as his lock screen background.

_An oasis. A place of peace._

A place to raise a family.

**A/N: Based off true, real-life events. Tis why it is a bit OOC, but I really wanted to write this. Thanks for reading, all who did, try to leave a review if you can. Until next time, my readers!**


End file.
